


Locket

by Galraboi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (between Alfor/Coran/queen), Backstory, Drabble, Flashbacks, Implied Relationships, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galraboi/pseuds/Galraboi
Summary: Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe has been there since Voltron's creation, he even helped! Yet no one has asked what he knows.[Takes place right after Space Mall]





	

“The Black lion took you where?” Keith muttered out curiously as he listened to Shiro’s eventful day.

“On only did black show me their home, but how they were created.” Shiro scoffed at just how ridiculous everything sounded, seeing those visions flash back into his mind just to verify what he saw was real. “King Alfor and Zarkon as allies, building Voltron from a comet.”

“If it’s made by just a comet, then why didn’t Zarkon just make another one all these ten thousand years?”

“That’s one of the many questions I have.” He sighed brushing fingers through his white hair tuff thinking out the list forming longer. “There certainly isn’t any books that could help us.”

With a little squeak the chubby space mouse wobbling on by holding a small object in his mouth, pausing for a moment to look at the duo practically cuddling together on the couch on this quiet night. Both gave eye contact back to the little rodent only for Platt to drop the item to scurry off fast as he could.

“Oh so that’s what Platt took from Coran.” In a flat tone Keith raised from the couch to get the ancient chained trinket. “Looks like a locket?” Handing it over to Shiro so he could have a look as well.

 “Appears so. Let’s go give this back to Cor-“

Remembering back to those visions in Black’s eyes, Shiro realized despite his focus on Alfor in Zarkon during it all there was a certain red-headed Altean always there by his King’s side.

“Coran! He was always there.” Eyes shining brightly at the realization, “We have to ask him.”

“Hopefully he answers. Coran was pretty tight lipped when I asked how Blue got to earth.”

“It’s our best shot.”

* * *

 

“Ooooh! Thank you! This is the third time those darn mice took my dear locket!” Coran twirled around holding the circle close to heart, sparkles practically flying in the air with his glee.

“You’re welcome. On earth we have a similar item, does yours hold a photo too?”

“I never understood that, the picture is always tiny.” Keith deadpan remarked quietly talking to himself yet loud enough for Shiro to hear and chuckle.

“Not just one but many! I loved taking shots while we traveled the galaxy. Gave many fascinating bedtime stories for the dear princess! Once I showed her our time at the Weblum, she was asleep in a tick!” Coran began to ramble despite shoving the locket into his pocket without even giving any thought on sharing the photos, as if he were trying to ramble on purpose to have the paladins want him to stop.

“I see.” Keith nodded uninterestedly quickly giving side eyes at Shiro mentally nudging him forward.

“Coran, today the Black lion took me to its home.” Shiro loudly interrupted the story, Coran knowing exactly what he meant. That ginger mustache of his practically drooping at the mention of the lion’s planet.

“Ah. I see.” Coran squinted his eyes at the two paladins and then the door.

…

“OH WHAT’S THAT, PRINCESS? I’M ON MY WAY!” He shouted out cuffing around his pointy ears despite the silence and began a dash for the door leaving Shiro blinking in shock.

“Nope.” Keith sidestepped in front of the doorway slamming his hand against the frame with a loud wham, making Coran’s run halt in attempt to prevent a crash.

“Coran, please. This isn’t the first time you’ve held your tongue on us.” Shiro’s gentle voice spoke giving a small frown, reaching out to place his hand on Coran’s shoulder. “You were there through everything, just how did things become the way they are?”

“…”

Coran looked at the new red and black paladins letting out a deep breath taking out the locket clicking it to project a photo. In a blooming juniberry meadow King Alfor and Coran were nuzzled up together holding a tiny baby Allura having the brightest smiles imaginable, standing to Coran’s side was a younger Zarkon giving a shy smile at the three.

“The worst part about cryosleeping for ten thousand years is how everything that happened felt as though it was barely a year ago…” Coran’s once chipper voice cracked lightly, his eyes gazing up to the happy memory only a day after Allura’s birth.

“I’m sorry.” Shiro was a sap when it came to other’s talking about their past woes wanting to comfort Coran yet knew not to interrupt, Keith let down his guard from the escape attempt and looked longingly into the projection.

“I won’t tell you everything, I’m sorry, but I will share some light onto things. For one, Alteans and Galra were united as one for a long while.” Coran clicked the locket again for a photo of Coran smiling in awe as Alfor and Zarkon were hard at work building the black lion, Galra lifting the heavy iron as Alteans connected wiring throughout the parts.

“Despite how Galra may be seen now, they were once my dear friends.” He smiled despite his serious tone, “Ha, even more than some Alteans.”

“That’s what I saw in the vision.”

“You were shown was a shared working planet we used. It was also a central crime hub so Voltron had a lot of use there.” The days of admiring his dear Alfor pilot from the castle were both fond and anxious memories.

“What about the comet, why couldn’t Zarkon just make another Voltron?” Shiro brought up Keith’s question from before.

“Honestly, I wondered the same thing until I remembered the struggle it took to even make all five of the lions. It’s possible we used every last ounce of that Material in the universe.” Coran twirled his mustache, “Everyone wanted it, especially Alteans.”

“Princess Allura may not know it but there were many illegal actions Alteans did. We had to shelter her inside the castle borders to protect her. I was never on board with the lies but it was her mother’s orders.”

“Ah right, mother. Not to be rude but I always assumed you and Alfor were a couple.” Keith bluntly spoke out arms crossed and raised an eyebrow.

“Keith…” Shiro turned to giving an unsurprised stare knowing just how much Keith lacked on social skills when it came to what’s right to say.

“No no, he’s not wrong.” Coran clicked through a few photos to show Alfor and the queen. “While Alfor did in fact have a wife, she understood my feelings for him. She was kind and even welcoming to it! I loved Alfor much like how you two are, there were times I was even called the Queen!”

“See.” Keith gave a small smug grin looking over to Shiro.

“Princess Allura may not speak too fondly of her but that’s due to the strictness of protecting her, you could say she was more of a daddy’s girl. It was her orders to keep Allura from seeing the rough state of our planet. If it weren’t for the Galra’s protection, our kingdom would have fallen long before they… Took it themselves.”

Coran cleared his throat changing the photo of Alfor and him sitting together in a silly way inside what seemed to be the yellow lion’s seat to brighten the conversation.

“So with her consent and permission, Alfor and I had a relationship. He loved both his dear queen and me equally like the honorable man he was. Poor Zarkon had to go through our flirting daily! I recall my flirting over the communication lines were the most teasing for us.” Coran laughed thinking back to all the times Zarkon would deadpan remark.

“Were you and Zarkon close?” Keith wondered, having to imagine Zarkon in the black paladin armor Shiro wore now.

“Mhm, absolutely! He was Alfor’s best friend and therefore mine as well. Now the reasons for Zarkon’s change of heart.. I’d rather not talk about as of yet, please understand.” Coran finally let a tear stream down his face, the deep emotional wounds of the fall of his entire race were too much to think about.

Shit! Both Shiro and Keith realized how hurt Coran was despite his goofy behavior all the time stepping forward to give some means of comfort to him.

“Coran.. I’m sorry. It was nice hearing about your happy memories, thank you.” Shiro placed his hand on the sad Alteans back giving a soft pap.

“It was hard seeing the Princess talk to Alfor’s A.I. That wasn’t how Alfor really was, we made that intended for her therefor the personality he only used around her.” He wiped away at the tear, giving a shaky smile turning off the locket and holding it to his chest.

“I knew Alfor better than anyone ever could; I have that to always remember with pride.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Red Out fans, I wanted to get this drabble done first! I'll work on the next chapter of it once I can~


End file.
